<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuestión de tiempo by KatherineDiBello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244706">Cuestión de tiempo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineDiBello/pseuds/KatherineDiBello'>KatherineDiBello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Miscarriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineDiBello/pseuds/KatherineDiBello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando, a comienzos de su sexto año, Rose Weasley se entera de que está embarazada de Scorpius Malfoy, su novio secreto, no sabe exactamente cómo sentirse. Cuando sufre un aborto involuntario y lo oculta a toda su familia, y a pesar de tener a Scorpius para apoyarla, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que su mundo se ponga completamente patas arriba, ¿cómo superarán esto?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Era la hora de defensa contra las artes oscuras cuando Rose Weasley sintió que el mundo giraba sin parar por tercera vez en el día. Tuvo que asirse de la manga de la túnica de Albus para no caerse. No era la primera vez que Rose tenía mareos, cualquiera pensaría que una semana de insufribles mareos sería suficiente para que Rose decidiera que podía hacerse un espacio de quince minutos en su apretada agenda de estudio para ir a la enfermería y tomar una poción para cualquiera que fuese la infección estomacal que tuviera. Pero no. Rose no había hecho aquello y no lo haría, porque lo cierto era que Rose Weasley se moría de miedo.</p><p>Podría parecer que aquella era una reacción exagerada para un malestar tan común, pero sucedía que una voz, muy en el fondo de Rose, le advertía que debía poner todas sus luces encendidas, estar alerta, y esperar una gran sorpresa. Ojalá pudiera callarla, pensó, mientras le dedicaba una mirada de disculpa a Albus, que la miraba enarcando una ceja, por casi llevárselo al suelo con ella.</p><p>El mareo se esfumó, y Rose trató de ignorar el hueco que se le había hecho en el estómago. Había motivos para que estuviera exagerando, y en realidad los había de sobra. No habría querido admitir que ella, la perfecta hija de Ron y Hermione, se había equivocado. Y vaya que lo había hecho. En grande.</p><p>—¿Estás bien, Rose? —inquirió Al. Rose le sonrió con desgano.</p><p>—Perfectamente. Es que me he olvidado de desayunar.</p><p>Se arrepintió de haber puesto aquella excusa en el mismo instante en que la terminó de pronunciar. Albus la llevaría hasta el Gran Comedor, o peor, las mismísimas cocinas, y lo menos que quería Rose en aquel momento era comer. Desde el otro lado del aula, Scorpius Malfoy le lanzó una mirada discreta y fugaz, sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Rose no pudo mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>Cuando la encontró en el mismo lugar de siempre, ella estaba más pálida que de costumbre. No entendía por qué Rose era tan terca, y por qué se negaba a ir con Madame Pomfrey. Scorpius había tenido que juntar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no cruzar el aula de dos zancadas y llevarla él mismo a la enfermería. No era algo que pudiera hacer, sencillamente. Y si cualquiera le hubiese preguntado por qué, esa era una razón tan simple como complicada. Rose era una Weasley, y él un Malfoy, y aunque sus padres pudiesen aceptar una amistad como la que tenían él y Albus Potter, nunca, sencillamente nunca, aceptarían que ellos dos se quisieran. Era una historia tan vieja como el tiempo, y eso Scorpius y Rose lo sabían, pero no impedía que lo detestaran.</p><p>Ella estaba mirando por la ventana cuando él le tocó suavemente el hombro y en un segundo ella estaba envuelta en Scorpius, y lo único que él sabía era que su olor a pergamino y romero era lo más maravilloso del mundo. Rose suspiró contra su pecho, aún envuelta en su abrazo, y luego lo miró, componiendo lo que ella creía que era una "sonrisa tranquilizadora", pero que no engañaba a Scorpius.</p><p>—¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir negándote a ir a la enfermería?</p><p>—Estoy mejor —mintió Rose, que se había quedado dormida en historia de la magia por primera vez en su vida. —Es sólo que me estoy acostumbrando a los deberes de este curso, nada más.</p><p>Quería decirle que no lo engañaba, pero con Rose eso podía llevar a una pelea, y luego se ignorarían una semana hasta que uno cediera y terminarían enredados en algún lugar de Hogwarts, sólo siendo conscientes de la necesidad que sentían. Así había sido la última mitad del quinto curso, pero Scorpius prefería llegar a esa parte sin lo de la pelea.</p><p>—Si decides ir con Madame Pomfrey, házmelo saber.</p><p>Ella asintió, sintiéndose la peor mentirosa de todos los tiempos. Había algo que quería decirle, pero simplemente no se armaba de valor para hacerlo. No creía que tuviese importancia, de todos modos. ¿Para qué preocuparlo? Scorpius y ella estaban bien así. Llevaban medio año saliendo a escondidas, y habían hecho un excelente trabajo engañando a los demás. Eran amigos. Compartían mesa, aunque siempre con Albus sentado en medio, e incluso habían pasado juntos muchas de las semanas de vacaciones. Pero, a ojos ajenos, hasta ahí llegaba su relación. Nadie se imaginaría que se habían enamorado desde los catorce años y que ambos habían pasado un año enloqueciendo por el otro, hasta que Scorpius decidió declararle sus sentimientos a ella. Habían pasado por la terrible fase de la negación, en la que habían sufrido más que nunca, luego a la espantosa aceptación y habían tenido que perdonarse a sí mismos mil cosas antes de llegar a donde estaban, y a Rose no le apetecía tirarlo por la borda.</p><p>—¿Rose?</p><p>La voz de Scorpius la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.</p><p>—Perdona, Scor. Pensaba en otra cosa. Bajemos a cenar, ¿sí? Me muero de hambre.</p><p>Por segunda vez en el día se reprimió mentalmente por no tener una excusa que no tuviese que ver con la comida.</p><p>Los días que siguieron, Rose se alegró de comprobar que los mareos habían desaparecido. Y su apetito, que era marca Weasley, estaba de vuelta. Pronto se llenó de los primeros deberes de quinto curso y comenzó a pasar sus tardes en la biblioteca. Fue el viernes de la tercera semana después de haber regresado a Hogwarts cuando, durante la cena, el olor de la tarta de carne llenó las fosas nasales de Rose y sin poder detenerlo un regusto amargo le invadió la garganta y tuvo que salir corriendo del Gran Comedor, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de Albus y una muy preocupada (aunque bien disimulada) de Scorpius.</p><p>No se dio cuenta de que sus pies la dirigían sola, llegó al baño más próximo y vomitó. La mente de Rose voló a un recuerdo que había estado tratando de evitar, no porque no fuera grato, sino porque si lo repetía en su mente, realmente se volvía más difícil autoengañarse. El recuerdo, de hecho, era de los más gratos que Rose tenía. Durante las vacaciones de verano, Scorpius Malfoy había sido invitado por Albus a quedarse unas semanas en la Madriguera, donde se encontraba vacacionando toda la descendencia de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Rose recordaba a su padre regañando al tío Harry por "permitir aquella antinatural amistad". Ella había sonreído al escuchar aquella frase tan inmadura de parte de su padre, porque durante aquellos días nada podía molestarla. Jugaban quidditch por las mañanas, almorzaban la deliciosa comida de la abuela Molly, por la tarde probaban algunos de los nuevos inventos del tío George, y Rose se sentaba en la hierba a leer algún libro mientras veía a Scorpius y Albus jugar snaps explosivos. Después de la abundante cena, y entre la somnolencia de las tardes calurosas del verano, todos se retiraban a sus habitaciones. Aquél era el momento favorito de Rose, cuando Scorpius se aseguraba de que todos estuvieran dormidos y se escabullían fuera de la madriguera y se echaban en el pasto. Scorpius la besaba, le acariciaba el cabello, la espalda, le contaba las pecas… y ella sentía que hacía honor al color de su cabello y se volvía toda ardor. Scorpius no la soltaba hasta que Rose gemía su nombre. Habían sido los mejores días de su vida, no se arrepentía ni siquiera de uno de los segundos pasados de aquella forma. Aquél pensamiento fue lo que la hizo volver a la realidad y darse cuenta de que seguía inclinada sobre el baño, temblando.</p><p>Aquella noche Rose no regresó al Gran Comedor, sino que se ajustó su túnica y caminó, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad, a la enfermería.</p><p>Estaba embarazada. Embarazada de Scorpius Malfoy. Madame Pomfrey se lo había dicho un par de horas antes, mirándola con expresión inquisitiva. Rose se sintió morir de vergüenza ante aquella mirada acusadora. Aquello no le sucedía a chicas como ella.</p><p>Rose le preguntó si se lo informaría a la profesora McGonagall y la mujer dijo que no le correspondía dar aquella noticia. Pero la profesora McGonagall era la última persona en quien Rose pensaba en aquel momento. ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Scorpius?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Rose se enteró del embarazo. Durante los primeros días fue como si se le hubieran congelado las emociones y lo único que podía ver era la mirada de Madame Pomfrey, que la veía como si compadeciera a Ron y Hermione Weasley por tener semejante hija. Rose siempre había deseado complacer a sus padres, aunque en secreto quería ser ella misma más que otra cosa. Sólo Rose, sin cargar con su apellido. Ahora se sentía más sola que nunca.</p><p>Lo que fue verdaderamente difícil fue decírselo a Scorpius. Rose no tenía idea de cómo debía hacerlo y, en realidad, estaba muy asustada. Las mujeres que esperaban con ansias aquel momento solían preparar románticas cenas para sorprender a sus parejas y hacer de ese momento un recuerdo memorable, pero Rose no tendría nada de aquello.</p><p>El viernes por la noche esperó a Scorpius cerca del estadio de quidditch y le dijo que tenían que hablar. Cuando él la miró, el corazón de Rose se detuvo un segundo, sólo para comenzar a latir de forma arrítmica. Sabía que estaba sonrojada por el calor que desprendía su piel. Scorpius lograba eso con sólo verla, cosa que le parecía tremendamente divertida. Pero ese día vio algo en los ojos de Rose que lo hizo preocuparse, y entonces ella halló por fin su voz y le salió un estrangulado:</p><p>—Estoy embarazada.</p><p> </p><p>Scorpius la miró con seriedad.</p><p>—¿Estás completamente segura, Rose?</p><p>Ella asintió. Haber pronunciado las palabras por primera vez desde que se lo habían dicho pareció haberle derretido el hielo interior y por fin entendió qué estaba sucediendo. Y le asustaba muchísimo.</p><p>—Madame Pomfrey me lo dijo.</p><p>Scorpius la jaló en un abrazo y Rose se permitió hundirse en su túnica. Olía a canela y menta, y ese era el olor más reconfortante del mundo. Se dejó ser sostenida por Scorpius, dándose cuenta de lo cansada que había estado las últimas semanas. El viento de los primeros días de octubre agitó sus túnicas y Rose se alejó del abrazo.</p><p>—No te preocupes, Rose. Estaremos bien —Scorpius le besó la frente —¿Alguien más lo sabe?</p><p>Tenían un acuerdo tácito sobre el secreto. No era que a ellos les gustara, pero estaban seguros de que era lo mejor, al menos por un tiempo. Ninguno podría enfrentarse a sus familias, porque llevaban las de perder.</p><p>Rose negó.</p><p>—Sólo tú, yo y Madame Pomfrey, pero ella me dijo que no le correspondía decírselo a nadie. Creo que quiere que se lo diga a la profesora McGonagall pero ella hablará con mi madre enseguida. No se lo diré a nadie, Scor. Al menos no ahora.</p><p>De forma que Rose seguía ocultando las náuseas, el cansancio y el miedo, y a ojos de todos seguía siendo la perfecta Rosie, sacando las mejores notas y siendo siempre la primera en todo. Aquello la ayudaba a sentirse mejor.</p><p>Rose intentaba no pensar demasiado en sus padres, porque cuando lo hacía sentía un terrible dolor de estómago. Octubre llegó y avanzó con rapidez. Una tarde, Rose regresaba de visitar a Hagrid cuando se encontró con Scorpius. Iba solo, y Rose sospechó que la había estado buscando. Cada vez trataba de encontrar más momentos como ese, sólo para asegurarse de que Rose estaba bien.</p><p>—A Lily se le salió decir que te vio saliendo del castillo —le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella. Era tarde y el sol ocultándose pintaba el cielo de naranja. No había una época que le gustase más a Rose que esa: significaba estudiar mucho, enormes calabazas y añorar como loca el chocolate caliente de la abuela Molly. —Vine a buscarte para la cena.</p><p>Rose resopló, pero sonreía. Últimamente estaba tan estresada que tenía pocos momentos como ese, en los que sentir el aire mágico de octubre le hacía bien. Besó a Scorpius y después bostezó.</p><p>—Me muero de hambre. Te juro que podría comerme una tarta de melaza entera yo sola.</p><p>Scorpius la abrazó, poniendo una mano sobre su vientre, y Rose sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda.</p><p>—Eso es culpa del pequeño Malfoy— bromeó. Y luego miró a Rose, que tenía una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. —¿Dije algo malo?</p><p>Rose negó con la cabeza, volviendo a la realidad. La había descolocado el comentario de Scorpius, principalmente porque había estado más preocupada pensando en los problemas que tendría con sus padres que dándose cuenta de lo que significaba estar embarazada. Había un ser creciendo en ella, parte Scorpius y parte ella, algo en lo que no había pensado pero que hacía que su corazón se calentara de una forma que jamás había sentido. Y con esa realización llegaron cientos de dudas duda: ¿estaba hecha para ser madre? ¿la iba a querer su bebé? ¿sería parecido a ella o a su papá?</p><p>Guardó todos esos pensamientos y besó a Scorpius, como diciéndole que no se preocupara. Pero mientras cenaban, rodeados de los primos de Rose y algunos amigos, Rose sólo pudo pensar en qué pasaría nueve meses después.</p><p>Durante los últimos días de octubre, Rose descubrió cómo se sentía al respecto del embarazo. Estaba emocionada. Por las mañanas, cuando despertaba más temprano que sus compañeras, Rose paseaba sus dedos sobre su vientre, ilusionada. Y cuando estaba sola, le hablaba. Scorpius notó aquel cambio en ella y se veía feliz, le repetía que estuviera tranquila, que iban a estar bien, aunque los estaban sumamente nerviosos. Rose no quería decepcionar a sus padres y Scorpius tampoco, pero todo valdría la pena. Incluso habían acordado decírselos en navidad, cuando volvieran a casa. El vientre de Rose sería fácil de ocultar hasta ese punto, pero no después.</p><p>El día de Halloween, Rose despertó con un pequeño calambre en el abdomen. Sus dedos viajaron hacia ahí pero, aunque esperó varios minutos, el dolor no volvió. Se levantó, se duchó y bajó al Gran Comedor. El castillo estaba decorado con calabazas de distintos tamaños, y Peeves no dejaba de molestar a todo el que fuera lo suficientemente desafortunado como para topárselo, tirándoles caramelos y bombas fétidas a los estudiantes.</p><p>Mientras todo el clan Weasley y demás estudiantes tomaban el desayuno, cientos de lechuzas sobrevolaron al comedor, dejando paquetes a sus dueños y dándoles picotazos cariñosos. La lechuza de Albus llevaba un paquete grande, que dejó frente a él. Cuando lo abrió, todos los Weasley soltaron sus cucharas, lo que era decir mucho: la abuela Molly les había enviado una caja de golosinas caseras.</p><p>—Amo a la abuela —exclamó Albus, y comenzó a repartir las golosinas entre sus primos. Extendió uno de los paquetillos a Scorpius. — Esta es para ti.</p><p>—Este año se lució.</p><p>—Rosie, el tuyo.</p><p>—Gracias.</p><p>Ella alargó la mano, cerró los dedos en torno del paquete, pero de pronto le pareció que pesaba muchísimo y su mano no podía sostenerlo. Sintió el cuerpo débil, como si la fuerza se le hubiera ido. Scorpius y Albus platicaban mientras se zampaban las golosinas, y nadie parecía haber notado su malestar. Debía ser el hambre, pensó: con el bebé debía tener cuidado de alimentarse bien, y la noche pasada había salido tan tarde la biblioteca que no tuvo tiempo de cenar.</p><p>Pero la sensación de debilidad no se fue, y durante las clases todos notaron que Rose Weasley no estaba poniendo atención. El profesor Flitwick le había llegado a preguntar si alguien la había hechizado, porque ese comportamiento no era nada habitual en ella. Cuando llegó la tarde y se encontró con Scorpius y Al, el malestar era insoportable: tenía un poco de fiebre, le dolía el abdomen y tenía ganas de vomitar. Debía tener el peor aspecto del mundo, porque incluso Albus, que nunca se daba cuenta de nada, corrió a su encuentro y la sostuvo.</p><p>—Rose, ¿te sientes bien?</p><p>Los ojos de Rose se cruzaron con los de Scorpius y ella vio su propio miedo reflejado en sus ojos. Algo iba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal, pero no había podido decirle a alguien porque la habrían llevado a la enfermería y se hubiera arriesgado a que Madame Pomfrey hablara de más.</p><p>Los estudiantes se dirigían entusiasmados al Gran Comedor, listos para engullir el festín, y nadie notó cuando las rodillas de Rose flaquearon y dejaron de sostenerla y entonces se encontró arrodillada en medio del pasillo, tratando de sostenerse y de darle sentido a lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—Rose —llamó Scorpius. Ella soltó un quejido, y su mano se aferró a la túnica de él, asustada. Albus trató de ayudarla a levantarse pero otro latigazo de dolor la atravesó y fue en ese segundo en que sintió que algo comenzaba a escurrir entre sus piernas. Aterrada, se sostuvo el vientre.</p><p>—¡Llevémosla a la enfermería! —ordenó Scorpius.</p><p>Fue como si Hogwarts se volviera un laberinto indescifrable, porque Scorpius sintió que nunca llegarían a la enfermería. Albus cargaba a Rose y ella se aferraba a su cuello, llorando suavemente. Cuando por fin pudieron ponerla en una cama y Madame Pomfrey les ordenó que salieran para comenzar a atenderla, a Scorpius le pareció que era la peor noche de su vida. Intuía que algo estaba mal con el bebé, pero no sabía a qué grado.</p><p>Rose sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho, quizá más incluso que el del vientre. Madame Pomfrey le dio una poción para bajar la fiebre y le ayudó a quitarse la túnica y el uniforme. Rose sollozó cuando vio un hilillo de sangre bajando entre sus piernas. Buscó la mirada de la mujer, que sólo le dio un triste asentimiento de cabeza.</p><p>—Lamento tu pérdida, niña. Ahora bebe esta poción, ayudará a limpiar todo. Te prepararé un baño tibio para ayudar con los calambres.</p><p>Se fue sin dar más explicaciones, pero Rose era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber lo que significaba aquello. Estaba perdiendo al bebé, y no había nada que pudiese hacer para evitarlo. Bebió la poción y Madame Pomfrey regresó por ella y la guió hasta una tina con agua tibia. Le ayudó a meterse en ella y luego la dejó sola.</p><p>Rose sentía calambres en el vientre y veía el agua ponerse roja, y le pareció que se quedó ahí durante años. Antes había estado sollozando, pero ahora no era consciente de otra cosa que no fuese aquel dolor sordo en el pecho. Estaba aturdida, como si no fuera ella la que estuviera viviendo eso sino una versión extraña de ella misma.</p><p>Madame Pomfrey regresó después, limpió el agua con un movimiento de varita y ayudó a Rose a ponerse ropa. Era bastante tarde cuando salió de la enfermería y se sorprendió de ver a Scorpius afuera, esperándola. Albus no se veía por ningún lado.</p><p>Cada paso que daba le costaba como si los pies le pesaran toneladas. No levantaba la vista del piso, pero escuchó a Scorpius exhalar con alivio y luego se sintió entre sus brazos, y el pecho de Rose se llenó de dolor.</p><p>—Rose, estaba muy preocupado. Me ha costado convencer a Albus de no alertar a toda tu familia, y cuando todos se fueron a dormir me escabullí hasta aquí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien, el bebé está bien?</p><p>El bebé.</p><p>Iban a ser padres, y ahora Rose se sentía nada.</p><p>—Perdí al bebé.</p><p>Scorpius la miró en shock. El labio inferior le temblaba un poco y ella creyó que nunca había visto tal desilusión en sus ojos.</p><p>—¿Qué?</p><p>Rose se encogió.</p><p>—Perdí al bebé, Scor —dijo suavemente. Se le ocurrió que Scorpius había sido el más ilusionado con la idea, pero que de cualquier forma aquello había sido algo bueno porque, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido que podría ocultar algo así a su familia? El bebé no les habría llevado más que problemas, eran demasiado jóvenes y aún les faltaban casi dos años en Hogwarts. Todo había sido un grandísimo error, pero ahora estaba todo solucionado.</p><p>Scorpius acompañó a Rose a la Torre de Gryffindor, y después vagó por el castillo, sumido en sus pensamientos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius escuchó la voz de Albus llamándolo, pero le costó trabajo poder poner la atención suficiente para entender lo que decía. Se obligó a sí mismo a escuchar a Al, sintiéndose culpable.</p><p>—Entonces, Cloe Williams. No está mal, ¿eh?</p><p>Cuando pudo comprender las palabras de su amigo, Scorpius entendió que le estaba hablando sobre su cita para la próxima salida a Hogsmeade. Sabía que para Albus aquello estaba mejor que sólo bien, llevaba dos años enteros babeando por la chica en cuestión.</p><p>Era lunes por la mañana y se dirigían a transformaciones, aunque con tiempo de sobra. Scorpius no había tenido apetito para desayunar y Albus había despertado temprano. El pasillo estaba casi desierto, pero una chica de Hufflepuff que caminaba en la dirección contraria a ellos les guiñó el ojo.</p><p>—¿Con quién irás tú? —preguntó Albus.</p><p>Scorpius quería a Al como un hermano. Tenían esa clase de amistad, donde no se guardaban secretos, se apoyaban y siempre respaldarían al otro. Por eso se sentía terrible por esconderle todo lo que estaba sucediendo.</p><p>—No veo el punto de ir con una chica, Al. Sabes que mis padres escogerán alguna para mí cuando lo crean conveniente.</p><p>Albus silbó.</p><p>—Vaya, amigo. Pero seguro podrás divertirte un poco antes de que eso pase, ¿cierto?</p><p>Aquella era una de las cosas más terribles para Scorpius, tener que hablar de chicas con sus amigos como si no estuviera enamorado hasta el tuétano de Rose Weasley. Como si ella no hubiese estado esperando a su hijo, como si no lo hubiesen perdido.</p><p>No eran los únicos que se habían saltado el desayuno. Cuando llegaron al aula, Rose y su amiga, Lisa Boot, ya estaban sentadas en una de las mesas, repasando apuntes. El corazón de Scorpius se encogió en su pecho. Deseaba más que nada acercarse a ella, sostenerla y hacerla sentir mejor, pero Rose lo descolocaba con su comportamiento. Por cómo había estado los últimos días en Hogwarts, verdaderamente parecía que no había sucedido nada. Ella estudiaba, se reunía con todos en el Gran Comedor, bromeaba con James y hasta había ido al entrenamiento del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, donde jugaba de buscadora.</p><p>Rose levantó la vista hacia ellos y les sonrió.</p><p>—Hola, chicos.</p><p>Albus se acercó, poniendo cara de inocencia.</p><p>—Rosie, qué bueno que estás aquí. Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a revisar mi ensayo de Historia de la Magia.</p><p>—De acuerdo —dijo Rose, y ella y Albus comenzaron a charlar animadamente.</p><p>Scorpius se sentó con desgano en su asiento. No entendía qué era lo que pasaba. ¿Era que a Rose no le importaba lo sucedido? Las veces que la había visto a solas, en el salón donde siempre se reunían, ella parecía no querer hablar sobre el bebé. Scorpius comenzaba a pensar que se sentía aliviada, y aquello le dolía.</p><p>¿Y si ella decidía que Scorpius también era un error? Él le había abierto todo su corazón, Rose sabía lo mucho que la amaba, sabía que era para él lo más preciado del mundo. No podría soportar perderla en ese momento.</p><p>Rose actuó de aquel modo toda la semana, y Scorpius estaba a punto de volverse loco. Las veces que él quiso acercársele Rose ponía cualquier excusa para salir huyendo. Nadie pareció notar algo extraño, pero nada estaba siendo normal.   </p><p> </p><p>—Albus me ha dicho que no irás a Hogsmeade —la vocecita acusadora de Lily taladró la mente de Rose, que supo que su intento de esconderse de todos en la biblioteca había sido una de las peores ideas que se le habían ocurrido jamás.</p><p>Levantó la vista y se topó con la mirada de su prima. Lily había crecido mucho en ese último año y a veces Rose todavía se sorprendía cuando lo notaba. A Hugo no le hacía gracia aquello, porque a Lily le habían aparecido curvas y aquello no pasaba desapercibido por la población masculina de Hogwarts. Sus ojos marrones resplandecían con una luz envidiable, y Rose se preguntó por un momento qué sería ser Lily. Sus preocupaciones probablemente se limitaban a su próximo novio y a no dejar que James se entrometiera en su vida. Suspiró.</p><p>—Tengo deberes atrasados —se excusó. Lily entornó los ojos.</p><p>—Esa es una excusa pobre, Rose.</p><p>Se sentó en la silla vacía a su lado.</p><p>—Albus también dijo que estuviste en la enfermería ayer, ¿estás bien? Estamos preocupados.</p><p>Rose prestó verdadera atención por primera vez. Sabía que a Scorpius le había costado infiernos tratar de convencer a los demás de que Rose estaba bien sin lucir demasiado sospechoso o preocupado. La versión que Rose había dicho era que había tenido una terrible infección estomacal y que Madame Pomfrey había tenido que darle muchas pociones para curarla.</p><p>—Estoy bien, Lily.</p><p>—De acuerdo —suspiró su prima— Guarda tus secretos, si quieres. Te traeré ranas de menta.</p><p>Y sin esperar a decir otra cosa, dejó a Rose sola. Ésta intentó concentrarse en los libros, pero después de haber leído la misma frase durante quince minutos sin entender nada, se dio por vencida. Quizá sólo debía despejarse un poco, eso la ayudaría a enfocar su mente. A Rose se le ocurrió que, ya que el colegio iba a estar considerablemente despejado, podría hacer una actividad que le encantaba y que había abandonado desde hacía un tiempo: nadar en el lago negro.</p><p>La primera vez que Albus y Scorpius descubrieron el pasatiempo de Rose, le dijeron con voces solemnes que estaba loca. Y quizá sí lo estaba, un poco. Era principios de septiembre y el agua debía estar helando, pero el ardor en su piel le ayudaría a sentirse más fresca, más liviana… menos sucia.</p><p>Pensar en Scorpius le provocó un pinchazo de dolor, porque sabía cuánto lo estaba descolocando al negarse a hablar del tema. Rose creía de corazón estar haciendo lo correcto, no quería preocuparlo más de lo necesario. Ella estaba siendo fuerte, como una buena Gryffindor, y punto.</p><p>No supo en qué momento llegó a la orilla del lago. Últimamente aquello le sucedía con frecuencia: se sumía en sus pensamientos y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El viento del mediodía soplaba frío, alborotándole los cabellos. Afortunadamente la zona estaba sola, por lo que Rose no sintió vergüenza cuando comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa. La bufanda, la túnica, la falda y la camisa, se puso el traje de baño que había sacado de su baúl y se sintió respirar con alivio cuando el agua le cubrió el torso.</p><p>Se sumergió por completo, no queriendo pensar en lo que diría su madre si la viese haciendo aquello. Era refrescante, y un poco doloroso por la temperatura del agua. Rose se dejó llevar, nadó en la superficie, exponiendo la cara al sol, con los ojos cerrados, nadó sumergida varios metros… salió a la superficie y vio el reflejo del sol en las ondas del agua, pintándolo todo de rojo. Era como el agua de la tina donde la había sentado Madame Pomfrey. Rose sintió que se ahogaba, nadó como pudo hasta la orilla, tratando desesperadamente de que el aire le llenara los pulmones, y se tiró en la orilla, tosiendo y tratando de vivir.</p><p>Una toalla la cubrió y Rose se sobresaltó, poniéndose roja de vergüenza. Su corazón se desaceleró un poco cuando vio que era Scorpius, y que la miraba tremendamente preocupado. Se dejó envolver en la toalla, el cabello chorreándole como cascadas, y sin poder aguantarlo más, cayó sobre el pecho de Scorpius y se permitió un momento de debilidad: aquello era todo lo que necesitaba para que su bravuconería y fortaleza se fueran. Scorpius la sostuvo con fuerza mientras ella lloraba como si no hubiera un mañana.</p><p>Había sido todo el shock, se dio cuenta. Desde el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la enfermería no había soltado ni una lágrima, pero ahora no podía parar.</p><p>—No fui a cenar la noche anterior —soltó Rose entre sollozos, como si todo se explicara con eso. A Scorpius le partió el corazón. —Es mi culpa.</p><p>—Shh, estoy aquí Rose, estoy aquí. No fue tu culpa. Tranquila.  </p><p>La ayudó a sentarse, manteniéndola bien envuelta con la cobija.</p><p>—Creí que irías a Hogsmeade con Albus.</p><p>Scorpius le apartó un mechón empapado de la cara.</p><p>—¿Cómo habría podido, Rose?</p><p>Ella se abrazó a él. Sabía que estaba empapándolo, pero no le importó. Rose se sentía como una niña indefensa, como si le hubieran arrancado las entrañas, el corazón, todo, y sólo hubiese quedado un hueco dentro de ella. Un hueco enorme.</p><p>Había tenido un bebé dentro de ella. Al principio no había podido asimilarlo, y cuando por fin reaccionó y se sintió feliz, el bebé ya no estaba. No iba a haber primogénito Malfoy en nueve meses, pero su cuerpo seguía creyendo que sí. Vomitaba por las mañanas, sufría terribles episodios de comilonas, y tenía las emociones a flor de piel. ¿No era aquello lo más cruel del mundo? ¿Estarían castigándolos a ella y a Scorpius por su relación prohibida, por guardar secretos para estar juntos?</p><p>—Debemos hablar de ello, y lo sabes. —la voz suave de Scorpius le envió escalofríos por la columna.</p><p>Dándose por vencida, Rose asintió con lentitud. Lo miró a los ojos, y durante un momento fue todo gris contra azul.</p><p>—¿Lo querías? —preguntó Scorpius de repente, su voz un poco vacilante, como si temiera un poco a la respuesta. Rose jamás lo había visto dudar. Scorpius siempre era una presencia firme y segura.</p><p>—Sí —dijo al final Rose, luchando porque su voz saliera a través del nudo de su garganta. —Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de cuánto, Scor. Creo que me sentía culpable por estar feliz. Y él creyó que no lo quería y se fue.</p><p>Sabía que estaba siendo poco racional, que nada de aquello tenía coherencia, pero estaba simplemente derramando su corazón. Dolía. Oh, Merlín santo. Le dolía tanto.</p><p>Scorpius presionó sus labios en la sien de Rose, sin poder hablar. Por un lado, se sentía aliviado de que ella no negara sus sentimientos, y por el otro le dolía verla así. Él también sentía que nada tenía sentido. Había fantaseado con la imagen de Rose cargando un pequeño bebé rubio, se había preparado para la bronca que les echarían sus padres cuando dieran la noticia, pero sobre todo había sentido que su pecho se llenaba de ilusión al pensar en tener un hijo. Ahora tenía que ser fuerte para ella. No podía dejarla caer porque, en medio de todo eso, sólo se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse. No habría mejores amigos que dieran el pésame, o madres consoladoras que ofrecieran cariño. Sólo estaban ellos dos.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rose sentía que estaba viviendo la peor de las pesadillas posibles. Creyó que los mareos y náuseas desaparecerían, pero había pasado una semana desde el partido de quidditch y su cuerpo seguía recordándole cruelmente lo que había perdido, porque todavía se despertaba con vómitos matutinos, los olores la mareaban y seguía teniendo hambre todo el tiempo, a pesar de que no quería hacer realmente ninguna otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Era como si su cuerpo fuera imbécil o algo parecido, porque no parecía caer en cuenta de que ya no había bebé.</p><p>Rose ni siquiera podía recordar con claridad el fin de semana. Después de que Scorpius la llevara con Hagrid y que éste le diera el té abortivo, Rose sólo recordaba el rojo. Había sido, además, el peor dolor físico que hubiera sentido nunca. Parecía que alguien le exprimiera las entrañas, y no dejaba de sentir coágulos escurriendo entre sus piernas. Lo peor había sido, definitivamente, durante la madrugada del domingo. Hagrid no parecía estar en la cabaña, pero Scorpius estaba profundamente dormido a su lado y ella lo había estado, hasta que el dolor la sacó de su sopor y despertó en la oscuridad de la cabaña. Sintió algo entre sus piernas y supo, de una manera terrible y retorcida, que era el bebé. Y Rose no quiso verlo. Trató de que la mano no le temblara mientras limpiaba todo con un movimiento de varita. Y se sintió más sola que nunca.</p><p>Se dijo a sí misma que lo mejor era fingir que nada había sucedido, volver a su vida y a las clases y ser la chica perfecta de siempre. Sentir el corazón entumecido, como si se lo hubieran parado, ayudaba a que el dolor no la quebrara.</p><p>Sólo así había podido levantarse cada mañana.</p><p>Había sido la peor semana en la vida de Rose. Volver a Hogwarts después del fin de semana con Hagrid y no poder decir lo que le había sucedido, tener que mentir para explicar por qué no había dado sus rondas de prefecta (cuando aquello parecía lo más estúpido del mundo) y no poder llorar a la hora que quería… en resumen, mantener en secreto todo aquello, la hacía sentir como si estuviera traicionado la memoria de alguien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Lily había admirado a Rose desde que eran niñas. Recordaba haber hecho todo lo posible por parecerse a ella y la frustración que le provocaba ser ella misma, porque Lily era descuidada, inadecuada y diferente. Y Rose era perfecta. En parte, esa sensación de nunca poder ser suficiente la había llevado a pensar que estaba haciendo lo correcto al fugarse con Lorcan, que parecía que la amaba tanto… Lily sólo creyó que estaba haciéndole un favor a su familia, librándolos de ella.</p><p>Pero después de que Lorcan la dejara tirada en el Londres Muggle, en los días de angustia que le siguieron, Lily había cambiado. Y supo que algo terrible le había sucedido a Rose cuando entró en la sala común de Gryffindor el domingo por la tarde y simplemente ya no brillaba.</p><p>Desde ese día, Lily se había dedicado a estudiarla, sin entender cómo la hija perfecta había dejado de ser la diosa inalcanzable que ella sabía que era. Lily había sacado algunas conclusiones de sus observaciones, pero seguía sin estar cerca de una respuesta. No entendía por qué Rose parecía quedarse en blanco a veces, aunque no lo notaran los demás, o por qué los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas durante el desayuno, aunque nunca dejara caer ni una sola, o por qué a veces sólo se ponía una mano sobre el corazón, como si tratara de reconfortarse a sí misma. En clases, seguía siendo la número uno, la mejor, digna hija de Hermione Granger.</p><p>Lily comprendió que tenía que haber sido algo verdaderamente terrible un jueves en el desayuno. Louis estaba hablando de las estrategias que estaba planeando para el siguiente juego de quidditch cuando Rose pareció estallar en una furia interna, lo miró y le soltó:</p><p>—Renuncio al equipo.</p><p>La mesa entera de Gryffindor quedó en silencio. Lily vio el rostro desencajado de Roxanne, la expresión incrédula de Albus, el dolor en los ojos de Scorpius…¿qué rayos era eso? Louis le devolvió la mirada, atónito y luego airado.</p><p>—Estás de broma, Rose. ¿Por qué querrías dejar de jugar quidditch?</p><p>La furia de Rose se desvaneció.</p><p>—No puedo decírtelo, Louis. Sólo… por favor. Lo dejo.</p><p>Louis dio un manotazo tan fuerte sobre la mesa que las copas brincaron un poco y pareció sacar de su trance a los demás.</p><p>—¿Es porque Albus está en el equipo de Slytherin y no quieres jugar contra él? ¿O de repente decidiste que debías estudiar desde ahora para los estúpidos EXTASIS? ¡Vamos, dime, no te hagas la interesante, Rose!</p><p>Lily vio cómo Scorpius se levantaba de su silla, echando humo por las orejas. Vio a Albus jalarlo de la túnica, mirándolo como si se hubiera vuelto completamente loco. Todos sabían lo que iba a pasar ahora. Rose le iba a dar un puñetazo en la cara a Louis, mínimo. Pero en lugar de eso ella retrocedió, como si hubiera sido ella la que hubiera recibido el golpe, estupefacta, y luego salió del comedor.</p><p>Lily se había propuesto hablar con Albus esa misma tarde. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño, fuera de lugar y sospechoso. Cruzó la mirada con la de su hermano y supo que ambos pensaban lo mismo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose no recordaba cómo había llegado ahí, pero de súbito se encontraba en la orilla del Lago Negro. Necesitaba despejarse la mente, necesitaba pensar con claridad. Necesitaba saber qué sentía.</p><p>Rose había adquirido un hábito en Hogwarts, algo que hacía para desestresarse de los exámenes desde primer año: nadar en el Lago Negro. Aún recordaba las expresiones de horror que Albus y Scorpius habían puesto cuando la descubrieron. Pero a ella le encantaba.</p><p>El agua estaba helada, pero en cuanto estuvo sumergida, la mente de Rose se aclaró. Si hubiera podido hacerlo, hubiera suspirado con alivio. Hubiera deseado que Scorpius estuviera ahí con ella. Sabía que había querido defenderla allá, en el Gran Comedor. Scorpius tenía el corazón más bondadoso que ella hubiera conocido, aunque pocos lo sabían. Era inevitable, con la carga que llevaba en su apellido. Rose odiaba pensar en el daño que le estaba haciendo, poniéndole la carga de lo que había sucedido cuando ella había tenido toda la culpa. Había sido Rose la que no había podido sujetarse a la escoba, la que había preferido guardar su secreto antes de decirle a Louis por qué no podía jugar. Había sido ella, con su miedo, la culpable de que el bebé se fuera.</p><p>Entonces tuvo un pensamiento repentino. Scorpius, ¿había querido al bebé, o se sentía aliviado de que ya no estuviera?</p><p>Rose nadó a la superficie, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Scor estaba esperándola en la orilla. La abrazó cuando ella llegó hasta él, empapada. No dijo nada, él era así: sólo la consoló con su presencia. Pero Rose necesitaba saber. No sabía si haría alguna diferencia, si se sentiría mejor o peor, pero sabía que necesitaba esa verdad, aunque fuera para que todo se volviera real y dejara de perseguirla en pesadillas. Su propia voz le pareció ajena cuando habló.</p><p>—¿Lo querías? Scor, ¿querías a ese bebé?</p><p>Scorpius la miró a los ojos, Rose adoraba la mirada gris de él.</p><p>—Lo quería, Rose. Iba a aceptar lo que tú quisieras hacer, pero lo quería. Y siempre lo querré. Sé que no tiene sentido, pero ¿cómo podría no hacerlo?</p><p>Rose asintió, tiritando.</p><p>—Yo también lo quería. Y siempre lo querré. Nunca lo dije en voz alta, que lo quería. Y quizá por eso se fue.</p><p>Ella sintió que esas palabras eran verdaderas. Había sentido lo que creía que una chica de su edad en su situación habría tenido que sentir: arrepentimiento, culpa, miedo. Cualquiera habría estado feliz de haber perdido al bebé antes incluso de tener que enfrentar a sus padres. Rose sabía que había chicas que pagaban por hacerse procedimientos para eliminar algo tan indeseado. El problema era que, si Rose era sincera consigo misma (y de verdad quería serlo, estaba cansada de mentir), le había hecho ilusión la idea de tener un hijo con Scorpius. Habría vuelto el tiempo atrás, habría gritado a pleno pulmón que estaba saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy y que lo amaba, y que estaba embarazada y que eso la hacía feliz, lo habría admitido todo si aquello significara que su bebé se quedaría. ¿Estaba loca? Probablemente.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Habían pasado varios días desde el día en el lago cuando Rose admitió que había querido al bebé, y Scorpius pudo hacerlo también. Por supuesto que él la habría apoyado en todo, pero saber que a ella también le dolía que el bebé se hubiera ido, que compartía su pena no sólo por el dolor físico que ella había sufrido sino por el desconsuelo de una pérdida que tenían que afrontar solos, Scorpius lo agradecía.</p><p>Trató de evitar pensar en eso (tenía que ser fuerte por Rose), pero a veces era inevitable. Sin embargo, había otras cosas por las que Scorpius se preocupaba. Ya le habían dado suficientes pistas a Al y él sospechaba que algo no andaba bien. Scorpius quería contarle lo de él y Rose, ahora más que nunca. Necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Pero también sabía que tenía que protegerlo de tanto dolor.</p><p>Los días se volvieron más cortos y el olor a calabazas comenzó a inundarlo todo. Entre días buenos (en los que Rose y Scorpius podían incluso reír, y besarse y sentir que el dolor se apaciguaba un poquito) y días no tan buenos (cuando Rose despertaba tan temprano que el sol no había salido, y lo único que sentía era un vacío muerto, o cuando Scorpius se preguntaba por qué aquello les había sucedido a ellos y si era una especie de castigo) sucedió que Halloween estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y por consiguiente, la primera salida a Hogsmeade.</p><p>Albus trató de convencer a Rose de que aceptara ir con él y Scorpius a Las Tres Escobas, alegando que el año escolar no estaría oficialmente inaugurado hasta que no hubiesen bebido cervezas de mantequilla o (bajó la voz sospechosa y sugestivamente) un trago de whiskey de fuego. Sabía que su prima estaba pasando por algo, aunque no podía decir con exactitud qué. Quería averiguar qué sucedía, y para ello encontró la ocasión un martes en la tarde. Estaba sentado en la Sala Común de Slytherin con Scorpius, copiando sus apuntes de Historia de la Magia y cuando lo miró de reojo y vio que el rubio tenía la mirada perdida en una de las ventanas que daba hacia el Lago Negro, Albus no pudo soportarlo más.</p><p>—¿Te sientes bien, amigo? —preguntó.</p><p>Scorpius le contestó sin mover la mirada, como un autómata. Había algo diferente en él que Albus no podía entender.</p><p>—Sí, bien.</p><p>Albus rodó los ojos, frustrado por no obtener otra respuesta.</p><p>—El otro día te vi con Rose en un pasillo—soltó con ligereza—. Ella estaba llorando. Me preguntaba si tú sabías por qué.</p><p>Como esperaba, aquello logró captar la atención de Scorpius, en cuya mirada se dibujó la aprensión por un segundo. Después volvió a la perfecta mímica de Malfoy, y Albus ya no pudo leer nada en su rostro.</p><p>—La encontré teniendo un ataque de pánico por los exámenes. Ya sabes cómo es, creía que no podría estudiar lo suficiente. —Contestó, sin mirarlo a los ojos.</p><p>Albus no se creyó aquello ni un segundo.</p><p>—¿Entonces por eso dejó el quidditch?</p><p>Entonces Scorpius lo miró con tal tristeza y dolor que Albus ya no pudo hablar.</p><p>—Sí, Al. Lo dejó por el mismo motivo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El día de la salida de Hogsmeade llegó. Rose, quien estaba teniendo uno de sus días buenos y había accedido a acompañarlos al pueblo, se encontró con Scorpius y Albus en la entrada del colegio. Hacía un día precioso, el sol calentaba la piel de Rose sin quemarla y las hojas de los árboles del bosque prohibido eran del color de su cabello. Esta salida le haría bien, decidió. La distraería.</p><p>Albus y Scorpius discutían sobre lo que debían hacer primero. Albus quería ir directo a las Tres Escobas, alegando que les sería difícil encontrar una mesa mientras más tarde fueran, pero Scorpius necesitaba una pluma nueva porque la suya se había roto y quería comprar ranas de menta en Honeydukes, que Rose sabía que eran para ella.</p><p>—Tengo la solución —dijo Albus de pronto—. Yo iré a Las Tres Escobas, apartaré una mesa para nosotros, y Rose puede acompañarte por la maldita pluma.</p><p>Rose y Scorpius se le quedaron viendo. Albus casi nunca cedía las cosas con tanta facilidad, y generalmente siempre acapararía a Scorpius, de todos modos. Pero no parecía un mal plan y aceptaron.</p><p>Hogsmeade estaba lleno, las tiendas lucían los escaparates otoñales y los alumnos de Hogwarts se paseaban por todos lados, riendo y hablando entre ellos. Albus se despidió de ellos en la calle principal y se dirigió a su destino. El aire otoñal hizo que Rose se estremeciera.</p><p>—Se está comportando muy raro —dijo Scorpius, mirando a su mejor amigo irse.</p><p>—Es Albus —sonrió Rose.</p><p>Caminaron mirando las tiendas, buscando alguna donde vendieran plumas y pergaminos. Rose acababa de recordar que necesitaba otro frasco de tinta. Finalmente encontraron una sucursal de Artículos de calidad para la escritura y salieron diez minutos después, contentos con sus compras. Se dirigían a Honeydukes cuando algo captó la atención de Scorpius en un escaparate.</p><p>Al notar que Scorpius se había detenido, Rose dirigió con curiosidad su mirada hacia la tienda. Nunca había llamado su atención antes, aunque la había visto varias veces en Hogsmeade. La vitrina exhibía artículos para niños: una escoba de juguete, un zorro de peluche, un sombrero de mago tamaño infantil, y una manta que estaba encantada de forma que se adaptaba a la temperatura que necesitara el bebé. A Rose se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas en un segundo, volvía a sentir ese odioso nudo en la garganta, el vacío en el vientre…</p><p>Scorpius tocó la vitrina, como si esperara encontrar algo perdido ahí. Cuando habló, la voz le salió ronca.</p><p>—Creo… creo que deberíamos... ¿Tú qué piensas, Rose?</p><p>Casi tenía miedo de que ella se enfureciera. ¿Por qué comprarían algo para un bebé que ya no nacería? Scorpius tampoco lo entendía, pero sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Sentía que debían tener algo físico a lo que aferrarse en los días malos. Quería imaginarse, por un segundo, cómo habría sido si todo hubiera sido diferente.</p><p>Pero Rose lo tomó de la mano con suavidad y lo condujo adentro. La tienda estaba llena de cobijas, ropa, zapatos y juguetes para niños. A Rose le costó trabajo que la voz le saliera, pero logró pedirle a la bruja que atendía que le mostrara algunos objetos del aparador. Scorpius eligió el zorro, que tenía un cascabel atado al cuello. Sentía un nudo inexplicable en la garganta, una emoción mezclada con amarga tristeza que lo llenaba. Vio la mano temblorosa de Rose tomar el sombrerito de mago, que era suave y de color morado, y Scorpius pagó. Salían de la tienda cuando la bruja del aparador se despidió con un "¡vuelvan pronto!"</p><p>Fuera de la tienda, Rose sintió que aquel momento podría haber sido completamente diferente.</p><p>—¿Cuánto ha pasado? —escuchó que Scorpius preguntaba.</p><p>—Doce días —contestó ella sin pensar.</p><p>Su novio guardó el zorro de peluche en el bolsillo de su túnica y ella hizo lo mismo con el sombrerito, y descubrió que sentía que una parte del bebé que se había ido parecía ser más real.</p><p>Miró a Scorpius.</p><p>—Necesitaba eso. Gracias.</p><p>Él sabía lo que ella quería decir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Encontraron a un Albus Potter muy enojado, esperándolos en Las Tres Escobas.</p><p>—Honeydukes estaba abarrotado, Al. Lo lamento.</p><p>—Nada de excusas, Malfoy —la voz de Al sonaba a que llevaba una o dos cervezas de mantequilla ya. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y Rose y Scorpius no pudieron evitar sonreír ante eso. —Creí que mi prima favorita y mi mejor amigo me dejarían plantado aquí.</p><p>Rose le robó un trago.</p><p>—Ya veo en qué concepto nos tienes.</p><p>Scorpius le dio entonces a Albus los dulces que le había comprado y el ánimo de Al cambió de súbito, y Rose podía decir que esa tarde se mezclaban diversos sentimientos en su interior: por un lado, la más profunda de las tristezas, y por otro, el agradecimiento por lo que tenía.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Halloween llegó con su enorme banquete y se fue, y cuando Rose comenzó a salir de su aturdimiento, se dio cuenta de que estaban a mitad de noviembre. Las vacaciones se acercaban peligrosamente y con ellas uno de los panoramas que Rose más temía. ¿Sería capaz de ocultarle todo a su madre? ¿Y estar sin Scorpius? Por lo menos sabía que lo vería una parte de las vacaciones, porque Al lo había invitado, como cada año, a pasar la navidad con él. Scorpius había aceptado de inmediato. Rose sabía lo culpable que se sentía por ocultarle todo a su mejor amigo, y a veces tenía la sensación de ser más una maldición que una bendición en la vida de Scorpius. Cuando esos pensamientos venían, Rose se concentraba con más fuerza que nunca en estudiar. Y aquello era bueno, porque el sexto año era difícil y ella no lo pasaría si se permitía flaquear.</p><p>De pronto se vio enterrada bajo una montaña de deberes, prácticas, ensayos y lecturas, lo cual agradeció. Albus y Scorpius solían acompañarla mientras ella estudiaba en la biblioteca, aunque los muy alcornoques se la pasaban jugando, pasándose los apuntes o simplemente siendo chicos. Rose no podía regañarlos, veía a Scorpius tan normal y despreocupado, como si todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran por momentos. Y Rose estaba avergonzada, porque lo envidiaba.</p><p>Rose había aprendido a lidiar con los síntomas que aún tenía, aunque quizá no de la mejor forma posible. Para el cansancio terrible que la aquejaba se había preparado una poción para mantenerse despierta, porque no quería quedarse dormida en medio de la clase de astronomía. La profesora Sinistra era muy estricta, sobre todo con los estudiantes prometedores, y nunca habría consentido que Rose se durmiera sobre sus mapas celestres. Scorpius se había enfadado muchísimo cuando descubrió que Rose estaba tomando aquél tónico, porque le preocupaba que el abuso de la poción le hiciera mal. Se ablandó cuando la tuvo que despertar una de esas noches, mientras la profesora Sinistra revisaba un trabajo en el otro extremo, y ella derramó tinta sobre su mapa estelar al despertar exaltada.</p><p>Scorpius vio cómo Rose se llevaba una mano al corazón, un gesto que ahora era recurrente en ella, sabiendo que había estado soñando otra vez con el bebé. Luego Rose maldijo al ver su trabajo, manchado, y lo arregló rápido con la varita. Irónicamente, tinta había manchado la parte del mapa en donde estaba la constelación de Scorpius. Rose se llevó la palma a la frente, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.</p><p>—Scorpius, tu nombre.</p><p>—Es muy original, ¿no te parece? —se burló Albus alegremente. Pero Scorpius y Rose se miraban, con entendimiento mutuo.</p><p>Rose se sonrojó. A ella siempre le había parecido hermoso el nombre de su novio.</p><p>—Oh, cállate Severus.</p><p>Albus se enfurruñó después de eso, pero lo que quedó de la clase Rose buscó entre los nombres de las estrellas, en su libro de astronomía, y comenzó a hacer una lista. Era tan obvio, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?</p><p>—Creí que no querrías seguir la tradición de mi familia —le dijo Scorpius a Rose cuando bajaban. Albus se había quedado atrás, charlando con Cloe Thomas. Rose metió la mano en su túnica, sintiendo en sus dedos la tela suave del sombrero. No se separaba del objeto desde que lo compró y sabía que Scorpius llevaba el diminuto peluche en su mochila.</p><p>—Siempre me ha gustado tu nombre —confesó, mientras él le pasaba un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, deteniendo sus dedos en la piel de su mejilla. —Sólo…siento que es lo correcto. Lo habría hecho así.</p><p>Scorpius le sonrió, y Rose sintió que se derretía por dentro. Luego recordaron que se suponía que únicamente mantenían una relación cordial y se alejaron un poco del otro.</p><p>Ninguno se dio cuenta de que Albus caminaba detrás de ellos, escuchando la conversación.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—Ya te dije, Lily. No lo sé —dijo Albus, enfurruñado, mientras caminaba fuera del castillo hacia el campo de quidditch. Slytherin tenía práctica ese día, aunque el clima era terrible, y Lily lo haría llegar tarde.</p><p>Su hermana corrió unos pasos para adelantarlo, se le puso enfrente y lo miró con las manos apoyadas en las caderas, y Albus tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Aunque no alcanzaba el nivel de intimidación de la abuela Molly, se parecía bastante a la madre de Albus.</p><p>—Sé que lo sabes, Al. ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? ¿No confías en mí? —un destello de dolor cruzó sus ojos cafés. Aún tenía problemas de confianza con la familia, después de lo sucedido en verano. A veces Albus quería saber qué pensaba su hermana, porque no la entendía ni un poco.</p><p>Pero no podía decirle la verdad, o sus sospechas. A pesar de no haber logrado sacarle nada a Scorpius, tenía una buena idea de lo que estaba pasando con él y su prima. Evidentemente, Scorpius se había enamorado de ella, o algo parecido, y Albus se daba cuenta de que era correspondido por Rose. Y aunque se habían escondido, ocultando esos sentimientos, Albus pensaba que algo de verdad terrible había pasado, algo que los había orillado a dejar de fingir, aunque fuera un poco, quizá porque de verdad necesitaban el apoyo del otro. Pero Albus no podía imaginarse qué.</p><p>Al principio se había sentido herido. Él era su mejor amigo, después de todo. Y también él, Albus, quería a Rose como una hermana, los apoyaría en cualquier cosa, en todo. ¿Por qué no le habían contado sobre su relación?</p><p>Sin embargo, Albus no podía enojarse con ellos por mucho que lo deseara. No cuando recordaba los primeros años de Scorpius en Hogwarts, cuando había sido objeto de las burlas más crueles por su apellido. No cuando veía a Rose, a punto de colapsar por el estrés de los exámenes y la carga que llevaba a sus espaldas, ¡la hija de Hermione Granger, ni más, ni menos! Debía ser por lo menos igual de brillante que su madre.</p><p>Y Albus podía entender en buena parte por qué se veían obligados a guardar el secreto. Habría incontables burlas al enterarse de que un Malfoy amaba a una Weasley y viceversa. Y luego estaban sus padres. Al ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que el futuro les deparaba si decidían decírselo a sus padres.</p><p>Llegó por fin a los vestidores de Slytherin. El equipo entero ya estaba ahí. Al escudriñó con discreción a su amigo, deseando encontrar algo que le dijera la verdad.</p><p>—Muy bien, equipo, atención —habló Nathan Zabini, el capitán del equipo—. Como ya sabrán, Rose Weasley dejó el equipo de Gryffindor, por lo que no tienen buscador. Y dudo que puedan conseguir uno tan bueno como ella antes del siguiente partido. No tengo idea de por qué lo hizo, pero prácticamente nos regaló la victoria. Sin embargo, no debemos confiarnos. ¡Que comience el entrenamiento!</p><p>Salieron al campo y se montaron sobre las escobas. Fue una práctica tan normal como cualquier otra, los cazadores marcaron siete tantos y Albus atrapó la snitch en poco tiempo. Y de pronto había terminado. Estaba agotado y sudoroso, y Scorpius a su lado estaba igual. Lo vio sentarse en el banco de madera, recargarse y cerrar los ojos, y a Albus le pareció que su cansancio no tenía nada que ver con el quidditch.</p><p>—¿Quieres acompañarme? Voy a encontrar a Rose en la biblioteca, espero ablandarla lo suficiente para lograr que me explique los deberes de herbología —le dijo Albus a Scorpius, una vez que regresaban del castillo.</p><p>—De acuerdo —dijo él de inmediato y, queriendo disimular, agregó: —también necesito ayuda.</p><p>Así que caminaron hacia la biblioteca, en medio de una charla tranquila. Rose estaba en la mesa habitual, rodeada de libros y con un pergamino muy largo extendido frente a ella. Escribía en el margen inferior con letra muy pequeña y apretada. Sonrió cuando los vio, pero su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.</p><p>—¿Qué tal la práctica?</p><p>—Hace un frío terrible allá afuera. Casi parece navidad —contestó Scorpius. Luego tomó el pergamino de Rose y lo examinó. —Olvidé que debíamos hacer esto. Es historia de la magia, ¿cierto?</p><p>Rose quitó los libros para hacerle espacio a los chicos. Albus notó el roce de los dedos de su amigo y su prima, que había pretendido ser discreto. Y lo hubiera sido, pero desde el partido de quidditch se había vuelto más perceptivo para ese tipo de cosas.</p><p>—Rose, ¿podrías ayudarme con el cuestionario de herbología?</p><p>Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja.</p><p>—De acuerdo, pero deberás ayudarme a guardar algunos libros.</p><p>Albus se levantó de la mesa, recogiendo los ejemplares.</p><p>—No hay problema.</p><p>Las secciones de los libros que tenía en sus brazos prácticamente estaban al otro lado de la biblioteca, pero Albus sólo giró en el pasillo contiguo y se quedó ahí, dividido entre sentirse culpable por espiar la conversación y querer averiguar la verdad.</p><p>Los chicos esperaron unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar entre ellos. El primero en romper el silencio fue Scorpius.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿ya te decidiste por alguno?</p><p>Albus escuchó a Rose suspirar con tristeza.</p><p>—Sí. Pero no sé si esto es una locura. ¿No lo es?</p><p>—No —contestó Scorpius, rápido y sin dudar—. Entonces, ¿cuál?</p><p>Rose dudó antes de contestar.</p><p>—Antares —dijo por fin—. Antares Malfoy. Es la estrella más brillante de la constelación por la que fuiste nombrado. También la llaman "el corazón de Scorpius." Además, sé que es un niño. Siempre es un niño en los sueños.</p><p>¿Pero qué…? Albus estaba seguro de que no entendía qué estaba sucediendo. ¿Acaso estaban planeando tener un hijo? Quizá pensaban que de esa forma no podrían separarlos. Pero, pensó Albus, Rose era incapaz de hacerle eso a sus padres. No, definitivamente no lo haría. ¿O sí?</p><p>—Creo que es perfecto —escuchó que Scorpius decía, con la voz partida de anhelo. —Antares Malfoy Weasley.</p><p>Luego Albus escuchó un pequeño sollozo, tan débil que pensó que lo había imaginado.</p><p>—¿Cómo…? —la escuchó preguntar—. ¿Cómo puede doler tanto? No es justo, ¡no es justo!</p><p>—Lo sé —contestó Scorpius, y de pronto su voz se oía casi llorosa. A Albus le costaba creer que esa conversación fuera verdadera. Scorpius era una persona increíblemente agradable, pero nunca lo había escuchado hablar de esa forma, como si se sintiera libre de mostrar sus sentimientos—. Lo sé, Rose.</p><p>No volvieron a hablar y Albus tomó eso como la señal de que debía volver. Demasiado turbado por lo que había escuchado, dejó los libros sobre la mesa más próxima. Tuvo que fingir que no sabía de lo que hablaba la señora Pince cuando, al salir de la biblioteca, le pidió a Rose que la próxima vez acomodara mejor los libros.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose veía otra vez su rostro. Nunca se cansaría de verlo. Era tan pequeño, tan cálido en sus brazos. Había estado llorando hasta que Rose llegó, y se calmó cuando lo sostuvo. Ya no estaban en el prado detrás de La Madriguera, se encontraban en la biblioteca de la madre de Rose, un lugar que en la infancia de ésta había sido fuente de inagotables descubrimientos. La misma Hermione entró por la puerta, sonriendo. Se le iluminaron los ojos cuando vio a su hija.</p><p>—Rosie, cariño, ¿ya se durmió?</p><p>Ella asintió, aún sin quitar la vista de él, como hipnotizada.</p><p>—¿Por fin le pusieron nombre?</p><p>—Lo hicimos, mamá. Antares. Antares Malfoy.</p><p>Entonces su madre comenzó a llorar. Rose quitó la vista del pequeño bebé Antares, alarmada.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa, mamá?</p><p>—Lo siento mucho, Rosie. De verdad lo lamento.</p><p>—¿Qué lamentas? —preguntó ella sin comprender.</p><p>Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro, sollozando.</p><p>—Lo perdiste.</p><p>Rose volvió la vista a sus brazos, con la sensación de que algo estaba terriblemente mal. Sentía un vacío que no debía estar ahí. Entonces vio que ya no tenía bebé. En su lugar, sólo sangre.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scorpius despertó sobresaltado. Trató de moverse y un dolor agudo le atravesó el cuello: otra vez se había estado moviendo en sueños y quizá se había lastimado, lo que no era poco frecuente últimamente. Mientras trataba de despertar por completo, intentó recordar lo que había estado soñando. Tenía algo que ver con Rose, recordó. Había sido un sueño bonito, al principio. No pudo recordar qué lo había asustado tanto como para despertarlo.</p><p>Giró sobre sí mismo y se sentó en el borde de su cama. El piso estaba helado cuando sus pies descalzos lo tocaron, pero Scorpius estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la carta que estaba sobre su mesilla de noche como para notarlo. El sobre estaba impecable, tenía su nombre escrito con letra pulcra y detallada y sabía que dentro de él habría dos hojas: una escrita con la letra fina de su madre, y otra con la cursiva apresurada de su padre. Scorpius la había recibido dos días atrás, pero no había querido leerla por temor a lo que sentirse protegido le haría. Ciertamente, no había querido llorar en medio del gran comedor. Sin embargo, pensó que si había un buen momento para leerla a solas, era ese. Era la mitad de la noche y la Sala Común de Slytherin estaría sola. No habría problema si se le escapaban una o dos lágrimas.</p><p>Se amarró la bata alrededor del cuerpo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes asegurarse de que sus compañeros de habitación estaban dormidos. Albus roncaba en su cama, murmurando en sueños, como siempre.</p><p>La Sala Común de Slytherin no era la más acogedora del mundo, pero Scorpius encontró un mullido sillón donde se acomodó, respiró profundo, y por fin abrió la carta. Primero sacó la de su madre, que era más larga, y no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía.</p><p>Queridísimo hijo:</p><p>¿Cómo estás? Espero que mejor que antes de Halloween porque, aunque tú no dijiste nada en tu última carta, soy tu madre, y noté que estabas triste. Espero que te esté yendo muy bien en Hogwarts, sabes que tu padre y yo seguimos dándote la misma recomendación de siempre: no dejes que los demás decidan lo que tú eres.</p><p>Tus abuelos están bien. Tu abuela ya está adornando la casa para la Navidad (ya sabes que Narcissa Malfoy no es Narcissa Malfoy sin su gran fiesta decembrina) y tu abuelo sigue intentando que Draco te saque de "ese terrible colegio" y te envíe a Durmstrang… como si eso pudiera pasar. En fin, siguen siendo los mismos de siempre. Tu padre me ha pedido que te diga que puedes ir con Albus para navidad, pero que no olvides que debes asistir a la fiesta de tu abuela y que después pasarás una semana en casa. Te extraña muchísimo, pero ya sabes cómo es. Yo también te extraño. Durante el último par de semanas he tenido extraña sensación de que nos necesitas, ¿quieres que te visitemos durante la próxima salida a Hogsmeade? Quizá podríamos buscar los obsequios de navidad, los tres juntos.</p><p>Espero que tengas algún tiempo libre para contestar pronto. Por cierto, ¿cómo está Albus? ¿Le darías saludos de mi parte?</p><p>Con todo el amor del mundo,</p><p>Astoria Malfoy (mamá).</p><p>Scorpius sonrió, sintiendo cómo la calidez de su madre se metía en su corazón y lo libraba, aunque fuera un momento, del dolor. No podía creer que ella supiera que algo le estaba sucediendo, aunque no le extrañaba. Siempre había sido muy perceptiva con todo lo que tenía que ver con su familia. Draco, por ejemplo, no era capaz de ocultarle ni un disgusto. Ella siempre se daba cuenta. Antes de decidirse a escribir una respuesta, sacó la carta de su padre.</p><p>Scorpius:</p><p>Espero que Slytherin haya ganado el partido de quidditch aunque, por supuesto, estoy orgulloso de ti de cualquier forma. ¿Cómo estás? Tu madre dice que te notó extraño en la última carta que nos enviaste, y yo confío en ella, así que algo debe estar sucediéndote. Sé que nos lo contarás todo a su tiempo, pero me gustaría que fuera pronto. Necesito saber que mi hijo está bien. Tu abuela envía sus saludos. Prefiero guardarme lo que tu abuelo dice.</p><p>Le dije a tu madre que habías olvidado al Sr. Snitch y le pedí que te lo enviara, pero me miró como si estuviera loco. Creo que piensa que eres "demasiado grande" para él, pero ya le dirás tú lo equivocada que está cuando te veamos.</p><p>Te quiere</p><p>Draco.</p><p>Scorpius no supo si reír o llorar. Su padre, por supuesto, intentaba esconder lo cariñoso que era, fallando miserablemente. Scorpius no podía creer que pensara que había olvidado al Sr. Snitch, un snidget de peluche que tenía desde que era un bebé, y que había llevado consigo a Hogwarts hasta el cuarto año (claro que nadie tenía que saberlo). La gente solía pensar que Scorpius estaba maldito, con la familia que tenía, pero él pensaba todo lo contrario. No hubiera cambiado a sus padres por nada del mundo.</p><p>Pensando en el Sr. Snidget, metió la mano en el bolsillo de su bata. Ahí estaba, por supuesto, el pequeño zorro. Scorpius lo sacó y lo observó un rato, sumido en sus pensamientos. Leyendo las cartas, le pareció que comprendía a sus padres más que nunca. "Necesito saber que mi hijo está bien", había escrito Draco Malfoy. Y Scorpius resistió el impulso de llorar, mordiéndose el labio inferior. También necesitaba eso, saber que su hijo estaba bien, en algún lugar. Scorpius no sabía si creía en la vida después de la muerte, pero no aceptaba el pensamiento de que su hijo se había esfumado, evaporado en la nada. Tenía que haber ido a algún otro sitio, ¿verdad?</p><p>Había una mezcla terrible de sentimientos dentro de él. Él habría sido padre. ¿Lo seguía siendo, lo había sido, alguna vez? Había creído, al principio, que pasaría el mal momento. Pero conforme pasaban los días, Scorpius había acabado entendiendo que el dolor (el más profundo e hiriente que alguna vez había sentido) estaría con él por mucho, mucho tiempo. Un hijo con Rose. Un bebé que fuera de él y de ella, que los convirtiera en algo más, en algo mejor. Alguien a quien él pudiera entregarle el amor que Draco y Astoria le habían dado. ¿Cómo podría no dolerle haber perdido todo aquello?</p><p>Se levantó del sillón, inquieto. Sabiendo que no podría dormir mucho más, se dirigió a las cocinas. Sabía que podía meterse en problemas, pero no podía quedarse ahí. Los pasillos estaban oscuros, así que Scorpius sacó su varita. Cuando entró a la cocina, le sorprendió encontrar que no estaba tan sola como él pensaba.</p><p>Rose estaba sentada en uno de los bancos, encorvada sobre la mesa, sacudiéndose en llanto. Tenía la trenza medio deshecha y se pasaba las manos entre el pelo, agarrándose la nuca, desesperada. Un elfo doméstico le ofreció una taza de chocolate caliente, el mismo que la había ayudado a conseguir los ingredientes para la prueba de embarazo, recordó Scorpius. Y luego se sorprendió cuando el elfo lo miró y le dijo:</p><p>—Joven Malfoy, la señorita Rose no se calma.</p><p>Rose no se sobresaltó cuando escuchó que él estaba ahí. Se levantó de la silla, lo miró con la expresión más triste del mundo, con toda la desilusión que él mismo sentía, y se le echó en los brazos sin siquiera dudarlo un segundo. Se dejó caer en él como si ya no tuviera fuerza para mantenerse en pie por sí misma, y Scorpius la abrazó. El dolor sordo de su corazón se avivó al rojo vivo mientras sentía que las lágrimas también le caían por las mejillas. Volvió a morderse el labio inferior, desesperado por controlarse.</p><p>Ella trató de hablar, pero no pudo. Sólo no pudo. Se deslizó de entre los brazos de Scorpius hasta el suelo y se quedó ahí sentada, llorando. Él se sentó junto a ella, que no dejaba de tocarse el corazón, que repetía "¿por qué, por qué, por qué?" como un mantra. Scorpius trató de besarle la cara, pero ella lo apartó. Fue sólo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Rose estaba fuera de sí.</p><p>—¡No, Scorpius, vete! —le gritó, y Scorpius creyó que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Entonces supo que tenía dos opciones: gritar y pelear con ella, o hacer lo que su padre hacía con él cuando, de niño, tenía una rabieta.</p><p>Eligió la segunda cosa.</p><p>La tocó con suavidad. Tomó el chocolate que el elfo doméstico había dejado en la mesa y la hizo beberlo.</p><p>—¿Por qué quieres que me vaya, Rose? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué te hice?</p><p>Por un momento, temió que ella lo culpara por todo. Por eso se sorprendió cuando ella le respondió entre sollozos calmados.</p><p>—Te hago mal. Te escondes de todos por mí, le mientes a tu mejor amigo por mí —su voz se quebró—. Tienes este dolor por mi culpa. Por mi culpa perdimos a Antares, fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa.</p><p>Scorpius la besó en la frente, esta vez ella lo dejó.</p><p>—Rose, tú eres lo más brillante de mi vida. Haría todo esto de nuevo, mientras sea contigo. No te atrevas a pensar lo contrario. Le contaré a Al todo, ¿está bien? Le diremos. Tranquila.</p><p>Ella asintió. Su pelo rojo estaba enredado y su cara, con todo y pecas, enrojecida por el llanto. Scorpius quería besarla y hacerla suya ahí mismo, mostrarle cuánto la necesitaba. Por qué era lo más preciado para él, por qué nunca la dejaría.</p><p>Se quedó con ella hasta que los elfos comenzaron a ir de aquí para allá, listos para preparar el desayuno.</p><p>Fue ese día cuando Rose comenzó a fallar en las clases. Scorpius había logrado tranquilizarla y tranquilizarse él, pero ella estaba quebrada. Algo se había roto dentro de Rose, algo que se sentía sospechosamente como su corazón. No sabía si estaba exagerando, pero no sentía el más mínimo ánimo de fingir más. No podía fingir que su máxima aspiración era sacar un Extraordinario, no podía fingir que se había pasado toda la noche leyendo su redacción de encantamientos. Ya no tenía fuerza. Y quería hablar sobre lo que le había sucedido, quería poder decirlo para que entonces Antares existiera. Quizá así podía regresar una parte de él a ellos.</p><p>Para el final del día, era un rumor por todo el colegio que Rose Weasley había fallado en todas las clases. Primero el quidditch, y ahora esto. Sus padres estarán decepcionados, escuchó decir a un profesor mientras pasaba por la mesa de los profesores en el Gran Comedor.</p><p>Gimió desesperada cuando miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se dio cuenta de que había reunión Weasley de emergencia. La estaban esperando.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando, Rose? —exigió Louis, ni bien Rose se sentó. Ella miró su plato vacío, sin apetito pero con un hambre grandísima. Sintió su vientre por debajo del uniforme, aún un poco abultado.</p><p>—Estoy bien, todo está bien, no se tienen que preocupar.</p><p>Lily compartió una mirada suspicaz con Hugo.</p><p>—¿Bien es fallar en todas las clases? —le preguntó Roxanne. Dominique asintió. A Rose no se le pasó por alto que Albus estaba callado, mirando hacia otro lado, como si le incomodara terriblemente estar ahí.</p><p>Rose estalló.</p><p>—¡Y qué si fallé! —se levantó de la mesa y amenazó a Louis con el dedo, los ojos echando fuego. —Que yo recuerde, es todo tu maldita culpa, Louis. ¡No estaría mal si no me hubieses obligado a jugar ese maldito juego de quidditch! ¡Estaría bien, estaría más que feliz!</p><p>Pero Louis también era un Weasley.</p><p>—¡¿Por qué demonios tendría yo la culpa?! —la encaró, para ese momento ya estaban gritando, todo el Gran Comedor viéndolos. —¡Estás loca, Rose!</p><p>—¡Te dije que buscaras un suplente!</p><p>—¡Y no tenías motivo para hacerlo!</p><p>—¡Sí lo tenía, debiste confiar en mí!</p><p>—Pues tú no confías en nosotros, Rose —intervino Hugo. —No nos quieres contar lo que te sucede.</p><p>—¡Porque no puedo, Hugo! Acabaría todo, ¡todo! —se dejó caer en el banco, agotada. Scorpius la veía desde el otro lado del comedor, haciéndole una seña discreta para que salieran. Rose se levantó sin decir palabra, dejó a sus primos atrás y salió por la puerta.</p><p>Pero Albus ya estaba cansado. No iba a permitir que se le escaparan esta vez. Siguió a Rose y ya no se sorprendió cuando encontró a Scorpius abrazándola fuera del Gran Comedor. Se acercó a ellos con tranquilidad. Scorpius lo vio y no intentó fingir, lo cual Al apreció.</p><p>—¿Qué está pasando, chicos? —preguntó. Entre él y Scor llevaron a Rose a un lugar más apartado, por si alguien más salía a buscarlos.</p><p>Scorpius suspiró.</p><p>—Será mejor que te sientes, Al.</p><p>Los tres se sentaron en las escaleras. Albus los miró y le pareció que entendía cuánto los quería, a los dos.</p><p>—Rose y yo…—empezó su amigo— Rose y yo estamos juntos.</p><p>Al resopló.</p><p>—Eso ya lo sé. Soy despistado, pero son mi mejor amigo y mi prima favorita. Y tengo ojos.</p><p>Rose sonrió débilmente.</p><p>—Lamento haber hecho que Scorpius te mintiera —le dijo a Albus— Queríamos protegerte, ya sabes cómo es mi papá.</p><p>—Lo entiendo—dijo Albus, secamente.</p><p>Scorpius exhaló. No habían contado nada de lo que les pasaba a nadie. A veces, Scorpius sólo tenía la sensación de que vivían una especie de vida secreta. Y estaba harto. Definitivamente. Pero dudó. Una vez que lo pronunciara, una vez que lo dijera, ya no habría vuelta atrás.</p><p>—Esto es difícil.</p><p>—Suéltalo.</p><p>Rose metió la mano en su túnica y Scorpius hizo lo mismo. Le mostraron a Albus un peluche y un gorrito, pero Rose habló antes de que éste pudiera preguntar más.</p><p>—Quedé embarazada—dijo, y Albus, aunque ya sospechaba algo, no pudo evitar mirar mal a Scorpius. Era un Potter, y protector, además.</p><p>— ¿Y cómo piensas decírselo a mis tíos? —la interrumpió Albus— Saben que los apoyaré en todo, ¿verdad?</p><p>Deseó de inmediato no haber dicho eso, porque Rose se echó a llorar. Incluso Scorpius se secó un par de lágrimas. Albus nunca había visto llorar a Scorpius.</p><p>—Perdimos al bebé —dijo finalmente el rubio. Albus frunció el ceño, sin entender. —En el partido de quidditch, Rose se cayó de la escoba y…bueno, tuvo un aborto.</p><p>—Voy a matar a Louis —gruñó Albus, recordando claramente aquella conversación.</p><p>Rose lo jaló de la túnica.</p><p>—¡No, Al! No puedes decírselo a nadie. Por favor. En este momento… sólo tengo a Scorpius. Y él sólo me tiene a mí. No podría soportar lo que mi papá haría.</p><p>El chico asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Parpadeó para evitar ponerse a llorar también él. No podía ni imaginar el dolor que su prima y su mejor amigo estaban sintiendo. Sin poder incluso decirle a nadie, teniendo que fingir que todo era genial, sin poder consolarse en público. Todo por prejuicios estúpidos. Desde ese momento decidió que haría lo que fuera para protegerlos.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>